KAMEN RIDER: ORIGINS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Movie Fic Reboot of Kamen Rider Showa that retells the story from the beginning. Watch as a Kaizo Ningen fights for his right to live in Hinamizawa with his friends as his past catches up to him and effects everyone around him.


Hinamizawa was a village that had a population of roughly 2000 people in it. It was a close knit community that, when the worst happened, would band together to fight any injustice just like during the Dam Wars when the government tried to have a dam build which would force the villagers to move out as the village would be submerged underwater once it was completed. However, like in all fights there were bloody casualties. The Dam Wars weren't exactly resolved peacefully. One night, a construction worker was killed and his body was chopped into bits which were later discarded at the junkyard. This would be the start of what would be known as Oyashiro-sama's curse.

Oyashiro-sama was Hinamizawa's local shrine god. Oyashiro-sama was known as a very vengeful deity who would punish those who went against him, cursing them as a result. This is was what the villagers believed happened to the construction worker who'd been murdered as they believed that Oyashiro-sama had chosen him to die to make an example of and to appease his rage. Not only would one person die following the Watanagashi Festival, another person would disappear as well and the one who disappeared was believed to have been spirited away to parts unknown.

Since the end of June 1983, the curse has ceased. Nobody died or disappeared that year and all because of a group of school children known as the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. The very same group of school children had saved the village from a disaster which would've taken the lives of all the villagers all because of one woman's wish to see that her grandfather's research was validated and recognized once and for all by the world.

Today was the first day of summer vacation and when everything would change forever.

* * *

**KAMEN ****RIDER:**** ORIGINS**

* * *

Summer vacation meant no school for an entire month so the Hinamizawa Gaming Club took advantage of the free time given to them to have fun. One day, right after school ended for them and let out for summer vacation, the club assembled for a meeting.

Mion Sonozaki, the leader of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club held a closed fist out to all her fellow club members. "OK, since today starts our summer vacation, one of us gets to decide what we do!" In her fist were seven straws. "The one who draws the short straw gets to decide!"

"Oh, this will be good," grinned Keiichi Maebara eagerly, rubbing his hands together. He was already deciding what he'd have the girls do.

Satoko snickered, "Looks like Keiichi-san is thinking about something perverted." Satoko was a little blonde girl who was known as the club's Trap Master.

Keiichi denied, "Of course not!" That was a lie.

Rena was hopping on the balls of her feet. "Oh, this will be so fun!" She was a teenage girl, the same age as Keiichi, was auburn hair and an aura of cuteness around here. She loved cute things a lot, like the little girls in their group.

"Since Hanyuu is our newest member, let her pick first!" said Mion.

Hanyuu had light violet hair and a pair of horns which nobody noticed. She was also rather cute and often a victim of Rena's 'Take-It-Home' mode. Rena had tried to kidnap her a few times just for her cuteness. "Au…" she nervously mumbled, pressing her fingers together. Rena barely resisted taking her home right there.

"Just hurry," encouraged Rika. She had long blue hair and violet eyes. She was the last of the Furudes in Hinamizawa and nearly the victim of murder not too long ago. "It'll be fine."

"OK," Hanyuu nodded. She then picked a straw. It turned out to be a long one. "Au…" she whimpered.

"OK, Hanyuu's got a long one," Mion said. "Next?"

"OK, here I go, Sis," said Shion, Mion's twin sister. Mion and Shion were identical with the only difference being their hairstyles. Mion wore her hair up in a ponytail while Shion wore her hair down. Their personalities were also different. Shion was more lady-like compared to the tomboyish Mion. Shion took a straw. It was a long one as well. "Ah…too bad."

One by one they each took a straw until the final one remained and was drawn.

* * *

Rena skipped happily as she led her friends on the quest. She whistled cheerfully. Obviously, she had drawn the short straw and was given the right to decide on their first club activity for summer vacation. Behind her were her friends who just smiled as they followed her.

Rena's cheerfulness actually seemed out of place considering where they were. They were in the village's dump site but Rena considered the entire place as a mountain of treasure.

Well, as the old saying goes: one man's junk is another man's treasure. Speaking of treasure, Rena wanted to have a scavenger hunt with her friends. The rules were simple. They would each try and find something that was cute and Rena would decide whose 'treasure' was the cutest. Since Rena considered odd things as cute, it would be a tough competition.

The starting point would be Rena's base which was an old minivan she'd found. It was her secret place where she went to when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, surrounded by the cute things she'd collected.

When they got there, they did not expect to find what they did. Rena froze and gasped and her friends froze with her, various expressions of shock decorating their faces as they stared.

There was someone inside Rena's van. It was a young man, Mion and Shion's age, with unkempt indigo hair. He was dressed in black with a jacket and pants. He also wore brown boots and gloves. He was lying face down so they could see a hawk emblem on the back of his jacket with the letters 'GS' in the hawk's breasts.

He was also covered in dried blood.

"Oh my goodness!" Rena exclaimed as she quickly went to help the poor man. She checked to see if he was hurt. His clothes covered everything but his face, which looked to have some bruises and cuts. The dried blood was on his clothes with some patches on his face. He was unconscious and Rena's shaking could not wake him up.

It looked like club activities would have to be postponed for today.

"We better bring him to Dr. Irie's," suggested/ordered Mion.

"OK!" Rena obeyed as she gently pulled the man out of her van and put him on her back, her arms looped under his legs as his arms were draped over her shoulders. His head rolled to the side, resting near the left side of his face. Rena felt she needed to use a lot of her strength. The young man may have been her side but he was heavier than he looked. He weighed as much as a Sumo wrestler. "Let's go!" Even with the weight on her back, she was able to lead her friends to Dr. Irie's clinic.

Dr. Irie was the village's only local physician. He was a young doctor who was kind and cared about the welfare of the villagers. Suddenly, the door to his office was thrown open and he was startled by Rena shouting, "Dr. Irie, please help him!" He was able to gather his wits to see Rena carrying someone on her back, someone who was covered in dried blood.

"Get him on the examination table," Dr. Irie ordered and Rena did as told. Her friends also entered after her. It didn't surprise him to see them all together like this.

Rena laid the young man out on the examination table and as she stepped back to allow Dr. Irie to check on him, she examined his face. The first thought that came to mind was that he was cute. His hair, while still messy, parted in the centre with two strands of it sticking out like antennae.

"Help me get his clothes off," Dr. Irie instructed as he started to unzip the young man's jacket. He had trouble too since the boy was quite happy and needed Rena's help to raise his upper torso up so they could remove the jacket. Once the jacket was off, Dr. Irie dropped it and gaped at what he saw. The others were gaping and gawking as well.

"Au…" Hanyuu uttered as she saw what she saw but could barely believe what she was seeing. Once the young man's jacket was removed, they saw that the young man wore a sleeveless black shirt and that his arms were completely mechanical in appearance. It wasn't armor. Those were really his arms and unlike anything Dr. Irie had seen in the realm of prosthesis.

"What happened to him?" asked Mion as she wondered who could've done this to someone.

Rena just stared. That would explain why he'd been so heavy.

Dr. Irie recovered his wits, putting on a professional demeanor. He was a doctor and should act like it, not gawk at someone's deformities. "Help me get his boots and pants off," he instructed further. The girls blushed. Keiichi volunteered and helped get the young man's boots off and dropped them, stunned further. His feet were also mechanical looking, complete with toes in fact. Dr. Irie and Keiichi then took off his long black pants which revealed that he wore black briefs and that his feet were not the only thing mechanical about him. From mid-thigh, all the way to his toes, was metal. His arms and legs had been replaced by mechanical prosthesis.

The girls would've blushed as the half-naked man if their attention were not focused on his mechanical limbs. What had he been through? How did he get like that? Who was he? These questions popped up in their minds rapidly.

Dr. Irie was just about to examine the young man when his eyelids started to open up. "Dr. Irie, he's waking up!" Satoko warned.

"Huh?" Dr. Irie uttered before the young man looked him straight in the eye, revealing that his eyes were indigo as well.

"Where…" the young man uttered, voice hoarse, "Am I…?"

"You're in Hinamizawa," Dr. Irie answered.

"Hina…mi…zawa…?" the young man uttered in confusion. He had never heard of such a place before.

"We found you at the junkyard," Mion added. "You looked hurt so we brought you here."

The young man raised an arm and then stared at the mechanical appendage. Frantically, he started to peel off the glove covered his hand and then he stared at the mechanical fingers that were attached to his mechanical hand. "What…happened…to me?" he asked, shocked. The group stared at him. Didn't he know? It was like he was seeing them for the first time.

"You mean you don't know?" Keiichi asked. "You have mechanical arms and legs and you don't know what happened?"

"My…legs?" he asked. Obviously, that was news to him too. "I have mechanical arms and legs?" he repeatedly questioningly. His metal fingers touched the fabric of his shirt. He felt nothing. He touched the skin on his face. His fingers felt nothing. Only the skin on his face felt cold steel pressed against it. He screamed out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Calm down, please!" Dr. Irie instructed as the young man started to get up. "You're safe!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" the mysterious young man with mechanical limbs shouted again. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" He was panicking. He looked like he was going to hurt them and those arms of his made him look intimidating. They all backed away, all but one.

It was Rena and she, ignoring the dangers, wrapped her arms around his head and pressed his face against her chest. She then started to tenderly rub his head. "It's okay," she told him. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she repeated. He didn't struggle from the embrace but started to tremble instead. "Good boy…that's a good boy…"

"Now that's amazing," stated Shion as she watched as Rena calmed the stranger down. Once she was sure the stranger was calmed, she released him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm Rena," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"I'm…" he hesitated. He could not remember his name. What was his name? "I…don't know…"

"Amnesia," Dr. Irie concluded. "There's no doubt about it. Judging by your appearance, you must've had a traumatic experience if you can't even remember how you got your prosthesis." He had been covered in blood after all.

The stranger's head started to hurt too.

"If you don't have a name then Rena will name you," volunteered Rena. "How about…'Kawaii-kun'?"

Satoko, frowning, shook her head, and said, "Rena-san, that does not sound like a good name for a boy. Not even a pet would want to be named that."

"It isn't?" Rena blinked.

One word kept repeating in the stranger's mind. It sounded like… "Shin," he uttered. Everyone looked at him. "Shin. Please, call me Shin." That was the name he decided for himself.

"Well, Shin, welcome to Hinamizawa," Mion welcomed, despite how weird and awkward (awkweird) the situation seemed. It wasn't everyday they met someone with mechanical arms and legs. "I'm Mion and these are my subordinates." One by one, the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club introduced themselves. Rena had already introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Shin.

* * *

Shin was left at the Irie Clinic for examination. Rena didn't want to leave him. She actually claimed him as her treasure and wanted him to go home with her. However, her friends were against it for a lot of reasons, mainly because they had no idea who he really was. First of all, they found him covered in blood.

Keiichi started to spin a very wild theory, "Maybe he's a cyborg!"

"A cyborg?" Shion repeated, cocking an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Think about it! He's got mechanical limbs! That's a cyborg by definition!"

"What's a cyborg?" Hanyuu asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being with both biological and artificial parts," Rika answered.

"Rika-chan, you sure know a lot," complimented Rena, impressed.

"That's right!" Keiichi insisted. "He's a cyborg and the reason he was covered in blood is because he's an evil cyborg from the future that came to our time to kill everyone!"

Mion rolled her eyes. "Keiichi, just because he's got mechanical arms and legs does not make him a cyborg."

"Yes it does," he insisted.

"No, it doesn't," she argued.

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"It _does_."

"It _doesn't_."

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

Shion cut in jokingly, "You both argue like an old married couple."

The two teens blushed and denied, "NO WE DO NOT!"

"You even agree at the same time," Satoko teased.

"Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun are so cute!" Rena chirped. "Omochikaeri!"

Mion and Keiichi relaxed and then Mion said, "But, Kei-chan's got a point. We don't know anything about this guy. He could really be dangerous. I mean, we did find him covered in blood."

"Didn't we leave him alone with Dr. Irie?" asked Hanyuu.

"He's not alone," Rika responded. "He has nurses working for him."

"And Rena doesn't think Shin-san is bad," said Rena.

"How can you tell?" Keiichi asked.

"Rena saw it in Shin-san's eyes. Shin-san was scared that he did not know who he is," she answered. "Shin-san feels scared and alone. So Rena doesn't think Shin-san is bad at all."

Mion declared, "OK, then if he feels scared and alone, we should make him feel welcomed! Who's with me?"

"I still say he could a killer cyborg from the future," stated Keiichi.

"Kei-chan, he's just a kid like us with mechanical limbs who we found covered in dried blood," said Mion, trying to defend Shin, and doing poorly at it since all she said was confirm what Keiichi was saying, except for the future bit which they couldn't exactly prove even though Shin's prosthesis did seem more advanced than anything they knew existed.

Shion commented, "And that just sounds like something from a movie."

"Actually, what we went through last June could be a movie," stated Satoko honestly.

"Or a TV show," Shion suggested.

"Or a book!"

"And if Shin-san was really bad then the first thing he would've done when he woke up was start killing us," Rena added in Shin's defense. "He didn't attack us, did he? Did he?"

"You're just saying that because you think he's cute," Shion teased. Rena didn't respond to either agree or deny. She just blushed a little.

"Guess that makes sense," Keiichi agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. Cyborgs from the future that were made to kill definitely didn't freak out at their own body parts.

"Alright, tomorrow let's make Shin feel welcomed!" Mion declared.

* * *

"Do they fit?" asked Dr. Irie. He'd given Shin some of his old clothes, putting the blood-covered clothed he'd been wearing away for a wash.

"They're a bit loose," Shin answered honestly. "But they're appropriate." He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing a new pair of gloves and socks to cover his hands and feet. He'd also cleaned up. He put a hand on a spot above his left eye where Dr. Irie had found an unusual scar.

The scar looked like the Roman numeral XIII, meaning 13.

"Thank you," he told Dr. Irie, smiling. Despite having lost his memories and discovering that his arms and legs had been replaced by cybernetic prosthesis, he seemed oddly jovial despite his previous freak-out moment. "And I don't mean just for the clothes. Thank you for offering me a place to stay."

They were at Dr. Irie's house. Shin needed new clothes. His old ones were dirty and covered in dried blood so they needed a good wash. Dr. Irie, realizing Shin had nowhere to go, offered him a place to stay. He had an empty bedroom so it was given to Shin so he had a place to stay.

Shin offered to help out in exchange for food and shelter. Dr. Irie argued against it but Shin had insisted firmly. It seemed that he wanted to repay the young doctor's kindness.

Dr. Irie decided he would call the police and ask them to help Shin to locate his family, if he had any. The young man had amnesia but he could still have family out there who was looking for him. There had to be a report made on a missing person like Shin.

"Dr. Irie," Shin spoke up, "Those people who brought me to your clinic, do they live in the village too?"

"Yes, of course," Dr. Irie confirmed.

"Do you think I can see them again?" Shin asked.

"I don't see why not. It's summer vacation after all."

"What's summer vacation?"

Dr. Irie shook his head. "It's when school is let out for a month so students can have a break."

"What's school?"

Dr. Irie then sat down and explained a few things to the amnesiac. At the clinic, earlier, he'd done a full physical check up on Shin. Despite being covered in dried blood, the cuts and bruises were the only injuries he had. That would mean that the blood on his clothes wasn't Shin's at all. It had to have been a traumatic incident that could force Shin to repress his memories to such a degree.

The checkup also revealed a few more things about Shin which shocked the doctor. The arms and legs were not the only cybernetic prosthesis Shin had. Almost all of his organs had been replaced judging from the X-rays. As a doctor, he would not reveal this to anyone, not even to the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. They had been concerned enough about Shin's arms and legs. They did not need to know Shin had been cut open and had his organs replaced. However, oddly enough, there were no signs of scarring from such an operation.

That night Shin slept in a soft futon.

* * *

Shin's eyes snapped open as he saw flames all around him and not just flames but bodies were everywhere. Just where was he? How did he get here? And why did it feel so familiar? As he looked about in terrified astonishment, he felt another presence. He spun around and was staring straight into a pair of red eyes.

* * *

Shin woke up with a start, eyes snapped wide open. He suddenly sat up, his hands clutching the blanket of his futon tightly. He was also covered in cold sweat. "What…what was that?" he thought aloud. "Was it a nightmare or…"

"Oi, Shin-kun, it's time to wake up," Dr. Irie called from outside the door.

"Hai, Dr. Irie!" Shin responded. He could see the sun's ray coming through the window. "Morning already?" he whispered. After getting up, Shin rolled up the futon and put it inside the closet. He then went to take a quick bath before starting the morning.

Dr. Irie had made breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just toast and scrambled eggs with a glass milk to wash it down. It was an easy and quick breakfast to make for someone as busy as Dr. Irie who was the village's only physician.

As Shin entered the kitchen, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he was still bothered by the nightmare he had. "So, how did you sleep?" Dr. Irie asked his new housemate as Shin sat down to eat.

"It was nice and comfortable," said Shin. "Thanks again for the clothes."

"It's been awhile since I wore all that but I'm glad it can still be of use to somebody," said Dr. Irie. He saw Shin's mechanical arms and frowned. Shin noticed what he was staring at and realized Dr. Irie was looking at Shin's prosthesis.

"Sorry, I'll go get changed," Shin said quickly.

"It's alright," said Dr. Irie. "You can just throw a shirt over it and then cover your hands with gloves. Nobody will know."

Shin nodded his thanks but decided it was time he got his own clothes instead of borrowing the old ones Dr. Irie had.

"I'll lend you some money so you can go and buy some clothes for yourself," Dr. Irie said.

"No," Shin politely refused. "You've already given me a place to stay and food to eat. I don't think I can accept your money without doing something to earn it."

"You want to earn your own money?" Dr. Irie asked.

"It's summer vacation, right?" Shin asked. "Well, maybe I can help at the clinic. I'll even be your janitor. I'll do anything to earn my own money and make an honest living."

Dr. Irie could see Shin was sincere and smiled. "Well, there is some cleaning that needs to be done around the clinic. There's also some filing that needs to be done."

"I'll do it," Shin accepted. He was also hoping to find other jobs to do.

As they ate their breakfast, Shin thought about the kids who'd found him and then his thoughts were focused on Rena who managed to calm him down in a way that made him blush. Did she really have to press his face into her chest and rub his head like that? Didn't that girl have any problems with personal boundaries?

Apparently not. However, Shin couldn't say he didn't like how she'd done it. It just felt weird, that was all.

There was a knock at the door and Shin got up, answering, "I'll get it," before going to the front door. When he opened it, he received a pleasant surprise. "You guys…" It was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

Mion announced, "As leader of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, I, Mion Sonozaki, officially welcome Shin to our village!" Mion was standing in front of her friends and they wore huge smiles.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Shin. Mion and Rena grabbed his arms. "Wait, I'm not dressed yet!" His arms were still pretty much exposed and he really didn't want to draw too much attention to himself with his abnormalities.

"Here, you can wear this," said Keiichi as he handed Shin a jacket. It was red with white sleeves and the number 13 on the back. Shin put it on and then put on the gloves he had in his pocket.

"So, what's this all about?" Shin asked curiously as he put on his shoes.

"Well, since you're new in the village we want to show you around," said Mion. "That is what we'll be doing."

"Oh, alright," Shin agreed awkwardly. Rena took hold of his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Come on, Shin-san!" Rena chirped. "Let Rena and everybody show you around!"

"Have fun, Shin-kun!" Dr. Irie told his young housemate.

Shin ended up being dragged along by the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and shown various places of interest as they took him on a tour of the village. They showed him the school, the village marketplace, and also the Furude Shrine. He took in all the sights and committed them to memory. He noticed that the villagers who walked by them would bow respectfully to both Mion and Rika. He was then told that Mion was the heiress of the Sonozaki Clan while Rika was the heiress of the Furude Clan. He was also told that the Furude, Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi Clans were the Three Great Houses of Hinamizawa which meant that the three families controlled the village as a whole.

"And this is the Onigafuchi Swamp," said Mion. They were now at the swamp.

"Onigafuchi?" asked Shin.

"It was Hinamizawa's original name," Rika answered.

"I see."

"OK, next let's head to Okinomiya!" declared Shion.

* * *

Okinomiya was a town close to Hinamizawa. This was where Shion currently resided. The gang took a bus there and stepped off at the bus stop in town.

"Come on, I'll show you a great place to eat, Shin," said Shion, smiling.

* * *

Angel Mort was a restaurant in Okinomiya that specialized in baked goods and desserts. However, that was not the main point of the restaurant. The waitresses were all attractive women dressed in rather revealing uniforms. The tops were sleeveless and strapless and also tight to emphasize the girls' figures while also showing off some cleavage. The skirts were short as well. Not to mention the stockings and detached sleeves really gave the uniforms a sort of 'moe' feel to them.

Shin was quick to notice the waitresses and grinned widely. It was the same grin Keiichi sported as he looked at all the sexy servers.

"Now this is Heaven on Earth," said Shin.

Keiichi heard and couldn't agree more, "That's right, Shin! This place is Paradise of Bounciness!"

"It's Cloud Nine!"

"The Gates of Nirvana!"

"The Field of Maidens!"

"Perverts," muttered Mion. The previous day, Keiichi was pretty set in his opinion that Shin was some sort of killer cyborg from the future. The only thing she agreed on was that Shin was a cyborg due to his mechanical prosthesis but he was not a killer from the future. Rena had made that point clear since Shin had not tried to kill them on the spot.

Mion had seen a few sci-fi movies involving killer cyborgs and they were generally emotionless killing machines. Shin was none of that. He was just some kid without his memories who they found in Rena's minivan.

"Let's grab a seat," said Rena as she took Shin's arm. Again, Mion noticed this. Rena seemed to have developed a liking towards Shin, just like any cute thing she found. He had been found in Rena's minivan.

The booths could only accommodate six people at most so the Club got a table with eight chairs. The waitress came and gave them their menus with Keiichi just ogling her. Mion kicked him under the table for it. Shin was also staring but Rena didn't respond as she sat next to him.

Shin read the menu and then looked around to see the customers enjoying the items on the menu. It made his mouth water.

"Looks like you've got a sweet tooth, Shin-san," said Satoko.

"A sweet tooth?" Shin asked.

"You look like you might like sweets," said Rika.

"Well, everything looks good," said Shin. "I don't know what I want to try first."

"The crème puffs!" Hanyuu suggested.

"Only because you like them," Rika remarked.

"Maybe I should try the crème puffs," Shin thought aloud.

The waitress returned to take their orders and the gang continued their discussion. Shin was told about the Hinamizawa Fighters which was Hinamizawa's own baseball team. He was interested in joining but wasn't sure if anyone would accept having someone like him on the team. Of course, the worry was dashed away when he found out from Shion that Dr. Irie was the team's coach.

The Club exited the Angel Mort together but then Shin tripped backwards, hitting a motorbike. This caused a domino effect as the motorbike knocked into another bike, and another, before they all toppled over.

"Uh-oh," Keiichi uttered and then the Gaming Club got confronted by a gang of biker teens who did not look at all happy at what'd happened.

"OK, which one of you did this?" the leader asked and Shin came forward fearlessly.

"That was me," said Shin. The gang leader grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You are going to get it now!" The gang leader threw his fist at Shinichi. Rena shrieked as Mion shouted for the guy to stop but then Shin caught the fist in his hand and squeezed. The gang leader cried out as Shin was crushing the fist in his hand as he was released. He forced the gang leader to his knees, his fellow gang members just staring fearfully.

What really scared them was the look in Shin's eyes. Those were the eyes of someone you wouldn't want to mess with. "Go away," Shin threatened and tossed the gang leader back with a single shove. He scrambled to his feet, trembling, before he ran over to his bike and got on before driving off.

"Boss, wait up!" one of his gang members cried out. The gang turned to look at Shin who continued to look down on them menacingly. They too went and drove off on their bikes like their lives depended on it. Shen let loose a sigh of relief.

"That…was cool…" Mion admitted, "In a really scary way."

"Sorry," Shin apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"Come on, there's still lots to see, like the toy store!" said Rena.

As the gang was crossing the street, a truck driver was heading their way. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept as he drove. Then, he dozed off at the wheel. At the moment, Satoko tripped on her own shoelace.

"Satoko?" Shion turned and gasped as she saw the truck going straight for Satoko. "Satoko!"

Satoko screamed as she saw the truck coming but then a Shinichi ran past Shion and shielded Satoko, thrusting his arm out and the truck and stopping with his hand. The truck came to an abrupt halt with a hand-shaped dent. Satoko looked up at Shin who asked, "Are you okay?" Speechless, she nodded her head. Shin heard whispers and saw people staring at him. His friends quickly grabbed him and Satoko before quickly scrambling away from the scene. They ducked into an alley.

"How did you do that?" Mion asked.

"I…I don't know…" Shin answered, staring at his hand. "I just reacted, that's all."

"I knew it!" Keiichi pointed. "You really are a cyborg!" Shin flinched. "That's why you have super strength! Just like in the comics!"

"Super strength?" Shin murmured. Shion then hugged him. "Huh?"

"Thank you for saving Satoko!" she said gratefully.

Satoko added, "You really saved me back there."

Shin couldn't help but smile as he received their gratitude modestly. "Anyone would've done the same thing."

Little did they know, they were being watched. Someone was spying on them. Actually, they were spying on Shin.

* * *

When Shin returned to Dr. Irie's house later that night, he saw the doctor watching TV. "I'm back," Shin announced himself. He then sat down with Dr. Irie to watch television.

"How was your day?" Dr. Irie asked.

"It was great," Shin answered, smiling. "They showed me around the village and then they took me to Okinomiya."

"You stopped by Angel Mort, right?" Dr. Irie questioned.

"How did you know?" asked Shin.

"Because I watched the news today and there was a report about someone who stopped a truck with his bare hands," Dr. Irie responded sternly. "Care to comment?"

"Oh," Shin realized.

"Guess that confirms that whatever was done to you really did give you enhanced strength," Dr. Irie nodded. "We'll need to do some tests later."

"Sorry," Shin apologized.

"No, it's fine. You did it to save Satoko-chan." Dr. Irie smiled as he sighed blissfully. "If anything were to happen to sweet little Satoko-chan, could just die."

Shin cocked an eyebrow. "Are you a pedophile?" he asked the doctor bluntly.

Dr. Irie denied, "Of course not! I just think Satoko-chan is cute and will grow up to become a really beautiful woman someday. Then I'll marry her!" There was a look of determination on his face.

Shin just stared at the doctor with a huge bead of sweat dropping on the side of his head.

"So, I'm glad you had fun. You're new here and so you'll need friends to help you out and watch your back," Dr. Irie advised Shin. "So, why were you late?"

"Oh, Rena invited me to have dinner at her place today," Shin told Dr. Irie. "I met her father too."

"Meeting a girl's dad on the first date," Dr. Irie nodded his head in approval. "You work fast!"

"It wasn't a date!" Shin denied, blushing. "We went out as friends and she invited me over to get to know me better!"

"But you have amnesia," Dr. Irie reminded. "You don't even know yourself that well."

"I told her that but she was _really_ persuasive." Rena actually did that sad puppy dog look. Even Shin, while he was unfazed by a truck ramming into him, was not immune to such a cute face staring at him with those shining eyes as they were pleading to him.

"It's amazing how quickly they welcome you into the group when you've only just met them today," said Dr. Irie. "So, tomorrow you start work."

* * *

"_BLACK 13 has been located. Continuing surveillance."  
_

* * *

Two weeks passed since Shin was found by the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and started to live in the village with Dr. Irie. Not wanting to feel like a freeloader, Shin had taken several odd jobs around the village in order to help out and earn his own money. At first, the villagers had mixed feelings about Shin. Some were kind and sympathetic towards him due to his amnesia and they hoped he would one day regain his memories while some were wary of him as they regarded him with suspicion as they thought he was simply faking his amnesia. However, as time passed, they all agreed that the boy was a good worker despite his mysterious circumstances and accepted him as one of them since as he seemed harmless enough. He became known as Hinamizawa's Jack of All Trades due to his ability to quickly learn a skill. He'd demonstrated great skill at carpentry, cooking, gardening, cleaning and even babysitting despite being just a novice. Plus his fees weren't too high for the villagers to afford his services.

Shin made it a point to always cover his arms and legs, wearing long sleeved shirts, jackets, long pants and gloves whenever he went out. He really didn't want to alarm the villagers and draw too much attention to himself. Mechanical arms and legs were not exactly the norm in this place. Dr. Irie had been looking up companies that might've developed the type of advanced prosthesis that Shin sported but so far found nothing. Dr. Irie had even spoken to Kuraodo Oishi, a veteran police officer of the Okinomiya Police Department, to help track down Shin's family. So far they hadn't gotten any news but Shin waited patiently. He knew he had family out there. He could feel it.

His friendship with the Gaming Club also strengthened overtime. Like Keiichi had been a while back, Shin had been accepted as a member of the Club. During the initiation he was able to avoid all of Satoko's traps, which greatly annoyed the little trap master. It was also quite noticeable that Shin and Rena were growing awfully close lately. This caused their friends to tease them about them being all lovey-dovey.

Things were going smoothly for Shin in the village that he didn't really care if he got his memories back or not. He was happy living in this quiet little village surrounded with such kind people. However, little did he know that his past would come back to haunt him.

* * *

Shin was mopping the floor of the Irie Clinic when his friends came to visit. He really didn't have time to go out and play since he had work to do but he welcomed them anyway.

"So, Shin-chan," said Mion, "Are you excited about tonight's summer festival?"

"Of course I am," smiled Shin. Tonight Hinamizawa was going to host a summer festival. It wasn't a sacred festival like the Watanagashi that took place in June and was just something fun for people to attend. It would be first festival here in Hinamizawa and the first he would remember. He didn't have any memories of festivals, unfortunately, but he was hoping to make some happy ones tonight. "I'll even bring the camera."

Shin had started to develop a liking for photography after Rena had given him one of her father's old cameras which he was ready to throw out in favor of a new model. Shin cherished the gift as it was one from Rena. Their friends teased them a lot about it too but Shin paid the innocent ribbing no mind.

"You'll love it, Shin-kun!" beamed Rena adorably. "They'll be games, and food and also lots and lots of fun stuff!"

Shin laughed and remarked, "I'm sure it will!"

"Just don't be late," Mion warned. "We'll all gonna meet up later at around six."

"I promise, Mion."

"Yeah, you better, or else Mion's gonna kick your ass," Keiichi threatened playfully.

"Hey, I'm not so bad, Kei-chan!" whined Mion.

"Sometimes you can be," Keiichi argued.

Shin looked towards the younger girls in their group. "Satoko-chan, no traps tonight, OK?" he advised the blonde trap master.

"OK, Shin-san. I promise," Satoko responded but she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

* * *

Later, at six PM, Shin met up with his friends at the festival grounds. As always, he wore a jacket and gloves to hide his mechanical arms. He wasn't bothered by the summer heat at all. His only thoughts were focused towards having fun with his friends.

Mion loved competition and tonight members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club were going to compete against each other in a series of brutal physical challenges. Actually, they were just innocent little contests with a Penalty Game waiting for the loser. The first few challenges involved eating. The Club had takoyaki, yakisoba and spicy kimchi together. Rika seemed to enjoy the spicy kimchi without any harm while the rest of them felt like their tongues were on fire. Shin, of course, was unaffected.

Then they went to a shooting gallery. Mion actually challenged Shin to see which one of them could win the biggest prize. Shin actually did and won a huge teddy bear that he gave to Rena. "I owe you for the camera," he told her as she blushed adorably, hugging the teddy bear tightly. She'd wanted to take it home when her eyes fell on it.

Shin looked around at the villagers who were enjoying the festival. This was a great place to live. Everyone was just so close and friendly to each other. Whether he got his memories back or not, he didn't care, as long as he was allowed to live here in Hinamizawa.

Unfortunately, his past would catch up with him tonight. Something dropped from the sky into the middle of the festival grounds. Its sudden appearance caused everyone to be stunned. Then another thing hovered down to stand next to the first thing which had fallen earlier.

One of the villagers shouted, "Monsters!" which instantly caused a panic while another shouted, "Demons!" which also added to the panic.

The two monsters stood upright like humans. The one that resembled a spider had six mechanical arms and had eight eyes and very dangerous looking mandibles which dripped with venom. Its partner, a bat-like humanoid, had bat wings attached to his arms and sharp talons. He also had big ears. The both of them wore belt buckles with the same symbol on them, a hawk with GS in its breast. They were both known as Cyborg Mutants and were known as SpiderBorg and BatBorg.

"BLACK 13, come out, come out, wherever you are!" called SpiderBorg. Using his arms, he smashed several stands to pieces. The villagers panicked and started to flee.

"Demons! Demons are attacking!" one villager shouted.

"Demons, huh?" SpiderBorg remarked. "I like the sound of that."

"Let's not stick around longer than we should," said BatBorg. "We have a job to do. We're here to find BLACK 13."

"Can't we have fun?" whined SpiderBorg. "I mean it's a festival after all."

The police who'd been ordered to patrol and guard the festival surrounded them. BatBorg told his partner, "Guess you'll have that festival after all."

"Surrender, now!" Kuraodo Oishi ordered, his gun aimed at the monstrous duo. "Or we'll shoot!"

"Surrender or you'll shoot?" BatBorg sarcastically retorted.

"As if you can harm us with those stupid things!" challenged SpiderBorg.

SpiderBorg laughed at the police who tried to shoot him down. Aiming his hands at them, he fired streams of webbing that bound them up tight, immobilizing them. BatBorg was also enjoying himself as he blew several people away with his wings.

"So, where is BLACK 13?" asked BatBorg.

"Over there," said SpiderBorg, spotting Shin with his friends. He identified Shin as their target. "Just like in the picture."

"Good. Now let's take him back so we'll get rewarded," said BatBorg. The two Kaijin approached the group.

"Let's run!" shouted Shin and he and his friends started to run off. SpiderBorg laughed as he lunged at Shin, grabbing him by the back of the jacket and spun him around.

"You're not going anywhere, BLACK 13," SpiderBorg told him. Shin responded by punching SpiderBorg in the face. The Cyborg Mutant stumbled as he released Shin and then growled. "You son of a bitch!" He backhanded Shin and the blow him flying and crashing into one of the festival stands. The spider-like Kaijin laughed, "Is that all? I thought BLACK 13 was supposed to be tough."

"Guess all the rumors were simply exaggerations," said BatBorg. "Come on, let's grab him and take him."

As the two Cyborg Mutants made their way towards Shin, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club suddenly blocked their path. Rena was armed with her cleaver, Keiichi was gripping his baseball bat and Shion had her tazer out.

"You are not taking Shin anywhere!" declared Mion loudly.

"That's right! Shin-san is staying with us!" agreed Rena.

"**Che**, stupid humans," uttered SpiderBorg.

"Allow me, partner," said BatBorg. He spread his wings and flapped, blowing the Gaming Club away. Shin heard them cry out and his eyes snapped wide open. These monsters were after him and had attacked the festival. Not only that, they had hurt his friends. This was all his fault and he had to make things right.

SpiderBorg chuckled as he took hold of Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu. "How about we bring these kids back too? It'll be fun to see what kind of Cyborg Mutants they'll make."

"One thing at a time, partner," said BatBorg. "Remember, we're here to take back BLACK 13." BatBorg felt a hand grip his leg and he looked down to see Rena glaring at him. "So, you still want to fight?" He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. She screamed out in pain as she struggled. "How noisy," BatBorg said, annoyed.

SpiderBorg was juggling the three little girls as Mion, Shion and Keiichi watched helplessly as they were being tossed about by the six-armed Kaijin. Suddenly, someone slammed into SpiderBorg, sending him staggering back. The same someone caught Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko, depositing them safely onto the ground. "Go, run," Shin told them. He then saw BatBorg torturing Rena.

"SpiderBorg?" BatBorg asked as he turned to see what was happening to his partner only to see a very angry Shin.

"Let her go…" Shin growled, his eyes glaring furiously at BatBorg.

"Oh, you're still conscious," said BatBorg as he continued to hold a struggling Rena.

"Let her go," Shin repeated, fists clenched.

"OK," said BatBorg before he threw Rena roughly to the ground. "She's just trash anyway."

"Take that back," Shin threatened.

"Why don't you make me?" BatBorg taunted.

Shin replied, "Then I will!" A metal belt materialized around his waist and in the centre of the belt was a round crystal stone. The stone was glowing red.

"The Spark Core…" BatBorg realized.

Shinichi roared and charged at BatBorg, the crystal stone in the centre of his belt glowing as it spun. The stone then released a bright flash of blinding light that forced everyone to shield their eyes.

* * *

"_BLACK 13 has activated."_

* * *

When the light died down, a new figure stood in Shin's place. He was covered in armor that was as black as the blackest night and worn over a grey bodysuit. On his left shoulder was the Roman numeral XIII just like his scar. Hanging from his neck was a tattered black scarf. His helmet resembled an insect's head with a pair of antennae and crimson compound eyes. The helmet also had a grey mouthplate resembling insect mandibles.

A fist collided with the stunned BatBorg's face, sending him crashing into a nearby stand. He flicked his wrist and went to help Rena up.

"Shin…?" Rena uttered as he gently held her hand.

"You and the others should run," the armored Shin instructed.

"What about you?" asked Rena worriedly.

"I think I can handle things here," replied Shin confidently. "Now, go!" He insisted, "Hurry!" Rena nodded and together with her friends they fled the battle field. Shin heard charging and turned to see SpiderBorg coming right at him. The spider Cyborg Mutant threw his fists at Shin rapidly but he easily dodged and blocked the blows. He then retaliated with a dual open palm strike into SpiderBorg's chest, sending him skidding backwards.

BatBorg attacked and swooped down, kicking at Shin with his talons. Shin staggered back from each blow that caused sparks to fly but then rolled under another assault. BatBorg landed and turned to attack Shin with his wings which he used as swords to slash at his opponent.

SpiderBorg then struck Shin in the side, sending him tumbling. BatBorg then sent him rolling by blowing him away with his wings.

"As strong as he is, he can't fight both of us and win," boasted SpiderBorg.

"Maybe he isn't as strong as he should be," responded BatBorg.

Shin got up and charged at the two Cyborg Mutants. He punched SpiderBorg in the face with a right hook before he used a roundhouse kick that hit BatBorg in the side. The two attacked him simultaneously and he fought them back as hard as he could, blocking and dodging their blows. One lucky slash from BatBorg gave SpiderBorg the opening to shoot webbing at Shin's face. Shin started to claw at the webbing in order to remove it from his face but was then yanked into the air when BatBorg grabbed him using his talons.

"Now to take you back to G-SHOCKER!" BatBorg declared.

Shin didn't know what G-SHOCKER was. What he did know was that going with these freaks was a bad thing. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He grabbed the talons that were holding him and started to pry them off his shoulders. They were on tight but Shin's efforts were loosening BatBorg's hold on him.

"What are you doing!" demanded BatBorg. They were really high up now. "You'll drop down!"

"Maybe, but at least it'll not be where you're going!" Shin shot back. He smashed his fists hard against BatBorg's shins, causing the Cyborg Mutant to cry out and release him. Shin was plummeting towards the ground at full speed but he wasn't afraid. His helmet's eyes flashed as it fed him information. He then managed to align his body just right with his feet pointing down to the ground. Jets of flames then fired from the soles of his boots, slowing down his descent so he could land safely. After tearing the last of the webbing from his face, he spotted SpiderBorg and clenched his fists tight.

"BLACK 13!" SpiderBorg roared as he charged at Shin to subdue him. Shin bent his knees and then leapt high into the air. SpiderBorg aimed his palms at Shin and started firing streams of webbing only to miss as Shin started to descend with a fist drawn back. Then Shin struck SpiderBorg with a powerful straight punch that sent him flying backwards, tumbling along the ground, before rolling to a stop a good distance away. Shin glared at the spider-like monster through the red eyes of his helmet, waiting for him to make a move.

SpiderBorg shakily rose to its feet and then wailed before its entire body exploded into a fiery blaze. The flash of the explosion was so bright that Shin had to shield his eyes. After the explosion, nothing remained of SpiderBorg except for scorched earth and flames where it once stood.

BatBorg had witnessed his comrade's destruction and decided, "I better report this back at HQ!" The bat-like Kaijin then flew off, fleeing the battle.

Shin spotted BatBorg flying in the distance and then decided the Kaijin was not getting away. Suddenly, a set of four insect-like wings appeared in his back before he shot into the sky. BatBorg heard him approaching at full speed and barely dodged when Shin shot past him. Shin then turned around to face BatBorg, crimson eyes blazing. "Who sent you?" Shin demanded.

"So, you've forgotten," BatBorg realized, his suspicions confirmed. "You've forgotten everything, haven't you, BLACK 13?"

"Why do you keep calling me 'BLACK 13'?"

"That's because it's your name, BLACK 13." Shin's eyes narrowed under his helmet as BatBorg went on, "Haven't you wondered where you got your powers, that armor, or those mechanical body parts? I bet you have. Anyone would wonder what happened to them."

"Even if I have, what's your point?" Shin asked. "Why do you care?"

"It's because the people who made you what you are also made me what I am," BatBorg answered. Shin's eyes widened. "You and I belong to the same organization, BLACK 13. The organization wants their weapon back and you'll be coming with ME!" BatBorg opened his mouth and unleashed a sonic blast that slammed into Shin, nearly knocking him out of the air. Shin then retaliated by rushing at BatBorg who dodged and then scratched Shin with his talons. Shin threw a punch but BatBorg dodged before unleashing another sonic blast from his mouth that blew Shin away.

"In the air you can't beat me, BLACK 13!" BatBorg boasted tauntingly. He then swooped towards Shin, slashing him with his wings before flying back to slash Shin again. Sparks flew as he was being hit by BatBorg's high speed wing attack from all angles. BatBorg was fast in the air and Shin found himself unable to match that kind of speed.

"We'll see," Shin responded as he waited for BatBorg's next attack. In the corner of his eye he saw BatBorg coming. Spinning his body around, he used a roundhouse kick that slammed into the side of BatBorg's head, sending him spinning uncontrollably through the air. Then Shin shot towards BatBorg like a missile, hitting him with a barrage of punches. The bat-like Kaijin struck back by slashing at Shin with his wings but Shin grabbed them and demanded, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am BatBorg of G-SHOCKER! And you, BLACK 13, are going to come home with me!"

"I am already home," Shin responded coldly. He then decided to finish BatBorg right off. He turned his enemy's body upside down and started to drop towards the ground, gripping BatBorg's ankles tightly with his hands and holding his head with his thighs. BatBorg could not break free as they plummeted at great speed towards the ground. He let out a loud screech right before impact.

The crash was explosive and dust and dirt flew everywhere. When the dust cloud cleared, there was a crater right where BatBorg and Shin crashed, with BatBorg's head stuck in the ground due to the piledriver. Shin released BatBorg and walked away before the Cyborg Mutant exploded inside the crater.

Shin looked down at his armored hands. He always knew he wasn't normal but this was a big eye-opener for him. He now knew where his arms, legs, implants and armor came from and he did not like it one bit. His friends were sure to demand an explanation. He looked around and was glad to see the festival grounds had been evacuated. Nobody was badly hurt and there seemed to be only little property damage. There was still the issue of the crater behind him but that could be easily dealt with at another time.

As his armor vanished, he did not realize that he was being watched from the distance. Right now, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep. Tomorrow he would call his friends for an important meeting. As much as he didn't want to get them involved in this as he realized how dangerous it could be, they needed to know he was alright and they deserved an explanation. He didn't know how much information he could give them. All he knew came from the two monsters he'd just defeated. One word rang in his mind over and over again: G-SHOCKER. Just what was G-SHOCKER?

* * *

BLACK 13 had finally been located. He was currently residing in a village called Hinamizawa and it was already confirmed since he'd transformed and used his abilities. All the surveillance really paid off. At first the Doctor wasn't sure if he did have BLACK 13 in his sights. He didn't want to accidentally grab a boy that looked like BLACK 13 but he had found all the evidence he needed. The battle was simply a method to draw BLACK 13 out and cause him to reactivate his true powers.

BLACK 13 was his pride and joy. The 14th cyborg of G-SHOCKER's Kaizo Ningen series was their most advanced ever. The cybernetics had been made very obvious but that was because BLACK 13 had fled before the final process when synthetic skin would be bonded to his mechanical limbs, giving them a more natural appearance.

Still, BLACK 13 had yet to lose any of his combat capabilities. He was just a little rusty. Oh, he felt like it was his birthday! He felt like celebrating!

It was now time to bring BLACK 13 home. Unfortunately, his amnesia caused him to be resistant. No matter. He had ways to make people do things his way. He would have BLACK 13 back no matter what.

While observing the village, he had learnt a few things. He'd learnt that BLACK 13 really valued his friends. As useless as friendship was in his opinion, there was no doubt in his mind that he could use these friends of BLACK 13's to draw him home. He just needed to do this carefully. There were still scars left behind from BLACK 13's escape.

* * *

The next morning, Shin called his friends and asked them all to meet at the Furude Shrine later that day, at noon. The previous night he'd told Dr. Irie about what happened. At first, Dr. Irie was skeptical until Shin transformed right before his eyes. Dr. Irie had asked if Shin had unlocked some of his memories in which Shin denied in response. Everything Dr. Irie had been told by Shin he'd learnt from the Cyborg Mutants he'd defeated the previous night. He knew next to nothing about G-SHOCKER except that they had been the ones responsible for his prosthesis.

As Shin sat on his bed, he rolled back the sleeve of his jacket slightly to stare at his mechanical arm. G-SHOCKER had done this to him with the purpose of turning him into a weapon. He was a weapon and a dangerous one at that. He frowned sadly. What would his friends say now when he told them that he'd been made into a cybernetic monstrosity by an evil conversation? Keiichi had been right all along. He really was a killer cyborg.

Dr. Irie knocked on the door and Shin said, "Come in." Dr. Irie entered and sat down next to his young housemate.

"Still worried about how the others will react?" Dr. Irie asked.

"A little. I kinda turned into a monster last night," Shin responded. Dr. Irie rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Shin, if you were a real monster you wouldn't have fought those other monsters. You would've just joined them and went on a rampage, but you didn't," Dr. Irie told him. "The others won't think less of you, I promise. You saved them. You saved everyone."

Shin let out a sigh. He didn't feel like facing everyone today but this was something that had to be done and could not be put off any longer.

"Come on, let's get to the clinic," said Dr. Irie. "There's some work that needs to be done."

"Let me guess," Shin started, "I gotta clean the bathroom today?"

"Yes, you do, and then you have to mop and sweep the floors, clean the windows, and do the filing," Dr. Irie listed.

"Slave driver," Shin retorted jokingly.

"Hey, you told me you wanted to earn your stay here," Dr. Irie reminded.

"I did, didn't I?" Shin got up and stretched. "OK, let's get to work."

* * *

"What in the world happened here?"

When Dr. Irie and Shin went to open up the clinic the following morning, they found the front door had been ripped off its hinges. Shin's eyes widened in panic. Had G-SHOCKER attacked and vandalized the place? The two headed inside to discover nothing was out of place. They did find some dirty footprints on the floor, like someone didn't even bother to wipe their feet on the doormat. Shin inspected the footprints. There were several sets of them.

The two looked around and Dr. Irie saw that the door to the basements floor had been opened. Shin didn't know what was done there and Dr. Irie never really gave him a clear answer so Shin avoided it because he didn't want to upset Dr. Irie by entering a restricted area without his permission.

Dr. Irie looked fearful as he went down to investigate which Shin following close behind him. He discovered that the basement also contained several rooms like the ones upstairs when patients needed to stay overnight at the clinic. Dr. Irie stood outside one, looking through the window. His body shook. Shin looked through the window. There was nobody in the room but he did see a teddy bear sitting on a nearby chair. There also seemed to be some medical equipment inside that was being used to help someone breathe, an IV which was dripping onto the floor, and many others. The bed hadn't been made meaning someone had took off in a hurry.

"Dr. Irie," Shin spoke carefully, "Whose room is this?"

"Satoshi Houjou," Dr. Irie answered.

Satoshi was Satoko's older brother who'd gone missing the year before. From what he heard, Satoko really loved her brother who was her only real family after their parents died. When Satoshi went missing, Satoko went to live with Rika.

Shin knew who'd done this, of course. It wasn't an unconfirmed suspicion. He just automatically knew.

It was G-SHOCKER and they had Satoshi.

* * *

Shin walked along the path leading towards the steps that would bring him to the Furude Shrine. It would appear that the festival grounds that had been attacked the previous night had been cleared up earlier that morning. The only evidence of last night's attack was the crater which still remained uncovered and would later be filled in.

As Shin walked up the steps towards the Furude Shrine, his mind was troubled. He'd originally intended to explain to his friends about what had happened the previous night but now that Satoshi had gone missing, which Shin was sure G-SHOCKER was responsible for, he had to break bad news as well. He'd learnt that Shion had been visiting Satoshi frequently and that Satoshi's condition was being kept a secret from the others. Apparently, Satoshi had contracted a disease known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome and had to be sedated so that he didn't hurt himself and others. Dr. Irie had explained the details of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It was a horrible and deadly disease and everyone in Hinamizawa had it. It was currently in its dormant stages for everyone but once activated the victim of the syndrome would be driven insane as they became homicidal and suicidal.

Dr. Irie had made a police report but Shin knew the man would have to explain why he had Satoshi locked up in the basement. Dr. Irie told him it'd be alright and suggested he go meet up with his friends to discuss a few things. He advised Shin not to mention anything about Satoshi to them just yet but Shin doubted he could keep a secret from them.

As Shin got to the shrine, he saw his friends were waiting for him. He steeled himself as he approached them**;** gulping down his spit as his nerves were shaking. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he saw them reacting to someone behind him. He turned and saw a blond young man had also come up to the shrine and he was someone his friends knew well.

"Nii-nii!"

"Satoshi-kun!"

Satoko and Shion were surprised to Satoshi as he appeared at the shrine. Shin's eyes narrowed as he saw the clothes Satoshi was wearing. He was dressed in a white jacket over a black t-shirt with blank pants, and brown boots. As the two girls started to run towards their favorite boy, Shin got in their way, blocking their path.

"Shin-chan, get out of the way!" Shion demanded angrily.

"Yes, Shin-san! I want to see Nii-nii!" exclaimed Satoko. They tried to go around him but he continued to block them.

"You two, I don't think this is the Satoshi you know," Shin told them.

"BLACK 13," said Satoshi monotonously, "You will come with me to G-SHOCKER. The Doctor commands it."

"Doctor?" Shin cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Satoshi. "What Doctor?"

"The Doctor who made you what are today and the one who made me what I am as well," Satoshi answered. He moved his bangs away to show a scar that resembled Shin's, only it was XIV, which was the Roman numeral for 14.

Shin realized what Satoshi was implying.

"Satoshi-kun, it's me!" Shion called. "It's Shion! Don't you remember?"

"Nii-nii! Nii-nii!" Satoko called but she and Shion were being held back by Shin.

"BLACK 13, you're coming with me," said Satoshi, his eyes narrowed.

"Over my dead body," Shin shot back. Satoshi smiled.

"Dead or alive were the orders and if you won't come with me quietly, then I'll drag you back to G-SHOCKER as a corpse!" He suddenly ran towards Shin and lunged. Shin pushed the two girls back and turned to defend himself as Satoshi kicked at Shin, targeting his chest. Shin managed to block by crossing his forearms in front of his chest. There was a clanging sound as Shin was sent flying by the blow but he managed to stop himself from flying further by digging his fingers into the ground.

Satoshi stared at Shin with red eyes as Shin glared back at Satoshi with dark blue eyes.

"What's going on?" demanded Mion. "Satoshi-kun, why are you attacking Shin-chan?"

"That's because he's been brainwashed by G-SHOCKER!" Shin answered loudly.

"G-SHOCKER?" The Hinamizawa Gaming Club wondered what Shin was talking about.

"I'll tell you later, but to make a long story short they're the ones who gave me my arms and legs!" Shen answered. "Now, get out of here!"

Satoshi went on the attack again, throwing a series of punches in quick succession at Shin who was forced on the defensive. Satoshi was his opponent, true, but he was Shion's crush and Satoko's big brother, not to mention Mion, Rena and Rika's friend. He could not do to Satoshi what he did to the Cyborg Mutants last night. He had to defeat and subdue Satoshi without killing him. Unfortunately, Satoshi had no intentions of going down peacefully.

Shin caught the fists and then kicked Satoshi hard in the midsection, causing him to double over. He then released Satoshi's fists and used an uppercut that sent Satoshi skyward. Jumping up, Shen grabbed Satoshi's ankle and swung him down to smash him into the path. Shin released Satoshi and was about to bring his fist down on him when Satoshi rolled out of the way and used a sweep kick to knock Shin off his feet. As Shin hit the ground, he was barely able to roll away from Satoshi's stomp which would've caved his face in. He flipped back to his feet as Satoshi looked at him with an intense gaze.

"Looks like I'll have to release my true powers, BLACK 13," said Satoshi. A metal belt formed around his waist and in the centre was a blue crystal stone. It was just like Shin's belt. The stone started to spin, releasing a bright flash of light. Shin had to shield his eyes from the intense light. His friends did the same, wondering what was happening to Satoshi. Once the light died down, Satoshi now stood wearing a suit of armor. The white armor was worn over a black bodysuit with a white helmet that sported blue eyes and a silver mouthplate. The helmet was insect-like in appearance due to the compound eyes and antennae. Hanging from his neck was a silver scarf. On his left shoulder was the Roman numeral XIV.

Aside from the color, Satoshi's armor looked identical to the suit Shin had worn the previous night to fight the Cyborg Mutants.

"I am…WHITE 14!" Satoshi declared before he rushed towards Shin who at that instant activated his own Spark Core and transformed into the BLACK 13 armor. It was white VS black with two cyborgs fighting each other for dominance. The Hinamizawa Gaming Club watched the dead match with horrified expressions. The two combatants were their friends and they looked like they were ready to kill each other.

Satoko was by far the worst off**;** tears running down her face as she gripped Shion's skirt in her hand, silently begging to any and all that might be watching that it was all just a bad dream. Her Nii-nii wasn't mean like this. He was kind and gentle and the best big brother in the world. He didn't turn into a costumed fighter and he wasn't mean to their friends like he was being right now. Most of all, he would never try to kill someone just because he was told to.

'_Come back Nii-nii, please come back.'_

Shion was only a step up from Satoko, her own eyes trying to push out tears, but almost unable to. She felt Satoko gripping her skirt and had taken the little girl's hand into her own, offering what support she could give in light of the situation. When she saw Satoshi's face again, she thought Oyashiro-sama had granted her and Satoko a blessing. However, seeing him now, it was anything but. He had been turned into a monster, a bloodthirsty one if his actions and words were anything to go by. She had wanted so badly to be reunited with Satoshi…but not like this.

'_Satoshi-kun…_'

Blows were exchanged rapidly by the two armored fighters. Satoshi's fist crashed against the side of Shin's head, nearly knocking him over before he kicked Shin in the midsection. This was followed by Satoshi grabbing hold of Shin's scarf and pounding his masked face in repeatedly with his fist. Shin retaliated with a double whammy that sent Shin skidding back from the force of the blow before Shin used a jump kick on Satoshi which he dodged. Satoshi then spun and hit Shin with a backhand in the spine. The blow would've broken the spine of a normal person but Shin's armor absorbed the blow and his bones were bonded with a sort of metal that prevented them from being broken or fractured.

Shin used a reverse roundhouse which Satoshi countered with his own roundhouse, their legs colliding loudly. They then jumped back from each other before charging again, throwing punches and kicks again so fast that their limbs appeared as blurs. Blows were parried and evaded with neither fighter letting up.

Nobody cheered. How could they? This wasn't a superhero fighting a villain like on stage during live shows but two of their friends fighting brutally. They couldn't cheer for either. It just wasn't something to be done.

Shin was able to knock Satoshi off his feet and was on him in a second, pinning him down by the shoulder and with one fist drawn back. Shin didn't want to kill Satoshi but right now the armored blond wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"Don't kill him, Shin-san!" Satoko shouted.

That moment caused Shin to freeze in hesitation and Satoshi capitalized on it. He kicked Shin off him and got back to his feet. Shin too got to his feet but then all of a sudden he felt his body becoming heavier, too heavy for his feet to support, and was forced to his knees. It was like gravity was bearing down on him, hard. He struggled to look at Satoshi whose eyes were glowing. He was doing this!

"Gravity Manipulation," Satoshi stated. "That's why you can't win. Dead or alive, BLACK 13, I'm going to bring you back to the Doctor so you'll be the weapon that G-SHOCKER made you to be."

"No way is that ever happening!" Shin shouted as his armor started to crack under the strain of intense gravity. The glowing crystal in his belt started to spin, faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter.

Satoshi told him, "The more you struggle, the more you'll suffer as I crush you with intense gravity. Just give up." However, 'giving up' was not in Shin's vocabulary. He didn't recognize or acknowledge it.

"FAT CHANCE!" There was a flash and a blast of energy that threw Satoshi backwards and away from Shin. Shin shakily got back to his feet as the cracks were spreading all over his armor and the light in his eyes was dimming. Satoshi too climbed to his feet and he looked the same, with cracks on his armor after receiving a point black energy blast. He then strode towards Shin, intent on finishing off for good so that his body could be taken to the Doctor. However, he met with opposition and stopped in mid-step.

Standing before him as a human wall was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. They were not about to let Shin get taken away. Satoko and Shion were in the very front, looking at Satoshi pleadingly. Just who were these people and why were they even helping BLACK 13? He'd been told they were his friends but they should be smart enough to realize they stood no chance against a Kaizo Ningen.

"Get out of my way," Satoshi ordered. "Get out of my way or I'll crush you." Human bodies could not survive the intense gravity Satoshi was capable of manipulating. He could flatten them like pancakes.

"No can do, Satoshi-kun," retorted Mion, "And since when do you give the orders around here? I'm Class Rep and Club Leader, remember?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was told to bring BLACK 13 back to G-SHOCKER by any means necessary. That meant he was allowed to kill anyone who got in his way. As he took another step forward, his eyes fell upon the other green-haired girl and then darted towards the little blonde girl next to her. Their eyes were looking at him differently. As the others glared at him, these two were staring at him with tender eyes filled with pity. Just who were they and why did they have such a strange effect on him?

"Satoshi-kun, stop this please…" begged Shion.

"Nii-nii, please come back to us," pleaded Satoko desperately.

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Nii-nii!"

Just who were they and why were they so familiar? The block on his memories was starting to weaken with every passing second. Memories started to bombard his mind, flashing rapidly, the two girls looking at him pleadingly being the most prominent in his memories. He felt something for them. However, just as soon as the memories flashed, they disappeared, his programming kicking in to push the images back into the farthest reaches of his mind.

Satoshi then rushed towards them. He had a job to do and it was to bring BLACK 13 back to G-SHOCKER, dead or alive. Satoshi decided it was better to do the former rather and the latter as it included less struggling and resistance. Unfortunately, BLACK 13 wasn't as easy to take down as he thought it would be. He'd been designed to overpower BLACK 13 in terms of combat prowess but despite his superior power, BLACK 13 had yet to be defeated. If these humans were determined to get in his way then he'd just have to get rid of them.

Shin, however, would not let that happen. He leapt over his friends and grabbed Satoshi's fists as he threw them. He clenched them tightly in his hands as the two of them grappled, struggling to overpower each other with their strength. Red eyes and blue eyes glowed brightly as they glared at each other.

"Don't you dare hurt them," Shin growled.

"Come quietly and maybe I won't," Satoshi responded.

"Don't you remember, Satoshi Houjou?" Shin asked.

"Remember what?" Satoshi responded.

"They're not just my friends, they're yours, and Satoko-chan is your little sister! Your little sister!" Shin shouted. "Try to remember!"

"Nii-nii!" Satoko shouted, "Please, remember who we are and remember who you are!"

"Satoshi-kun, this isn't you!" Shion insisted.

"Shut up…Shut up…Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Satoshi roared as he continued to push but Shin stood his ground and would not budge. He would make Satoshi remember, for Shion and Satoko's sake.

"No…YOU SHUT UP!" Shin roared as he reared his head back before he slammed Satoshi's helmet with a head-butt. The force of the impact caused their helmets to shatter right off their heads. Satoshi was stunned and disoriented by the unexpected blow but Shin was not done yet as he continued to head-butt Satoshi, over and over.

**BASH!**

"Remember who you are!" Shin shouted.

**BASH!**

"This isn't you!"

**BASH!**

"Remember, damn it! Remember Satoko-chan and Shion!"

**BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!**

Satoshi staggered after the final head butt, his forehead bleeding from the repeated hits. Shin's forehead was bleeding and bruises as well but he was not about to give up on Satoshi. He clenched his fists and charged at Satoshi with one of his fists drawn back, "SATOSHI!"

Satoshi saw Shin coming and charged back at him with his own fist drawn back, "BLACK 13!"

**KA-POW!**

It was a cross counter as their fists hit their mark at the same time, their knuckles digging into each other's faces. The force of their punches threw them both backwards and Satoshi went tumbling along the ground while Shin skid backwards several feet. Shin cracked an eye open to see Satoshi, lying on the ground, unconscious with his armor gone. Shin had just KO'ed him.

Shin panted, his shoulders rising and falling as his armor vanished from his body, shattering into fading fragments. He started to collapse but Rena stopped him from falling. Tiredly, he told her, "Thanks…"

Shion and Satoko had gone to Satoshi's side, kneeling next to him as they looked down at him. It was him, it really was, and he'd come back into their lives. Unfortunately, he'd come back as a killing machine that was hell-bent in killing Shin.

"You two should step away from him," Shin warned. "He's knocked out, yeah, but I don't know how long until he recovers and starts coming to."

* * *

"_WHITE 14 has failed."_

"_Has he ceased functioning?"_

"_No, he has simply been incapacitated."_

"_Send a recovery team then. We cannot lose him like we lost BLACK 13."_

* * *

The Gaming Club was taking Satoshi back to the clinic to be checked by Dr. Irie. Satoko had a lot of questions. Just where had her brother been and how come had been turned into a cyborg fighter? Her brother was currently being carried by Shin, slung over his shoulder. Despite his injuries from the previous, Shin still had enough strength to carry Satoshi all the way to the clinic. Once there, they were welcomed by Dr. Irie who was stunned to see Satoshi.

"We need to strap him down," Shin cautioned. He was not joking nor was he in the mood to joke. Satoshi had tried to kill him. That made him a dangerous threat.

"Come with me," instructed Dr. Irie. They followed him down to the basement where Satoshi had been kept. Shin carried Satoshi into the room and put him on the bed before Dr. Irie started to strap him down by his ankles and wrists before strapping his midsection down as well. Satoko spotted the teddy bear and remember that before Satoshi disappeared, she'd wanted one for her birthday. Her eyes widened in realization and she looked at Dr. Irie with a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"You…you had him with you…the whole time," Satoko started, pointing at Dr. Irie accusingly.

"Satoko-chan, I…" Dr. Irie began.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Satoko shouted. "YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT NII-NII! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE WAS!"

"Satoko, calm down," Shion said as she restrained Satoko who looked ready to pound Dr. Irie. "Satoko!"

"HE LIED, SHION-SAN! HE LIED!"

"I knew too!" Shion answered. Satoko stopped and stared at Shion, mouth agape. "I found out last June and I've been visiting him ever since."

"But…why didn't you tell me?" Satoko asked.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Satoshi-kun was sick," Shion admitted sadly.

"I had a right to know about my Nii-nii, Shion-san!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! But Dr. Irie told me that it was for the best. I couldn't tell anyone until Satoshi-kun recovered!" Satoko backed away from Shion. "Satoko…"

"Stay away from me, you liar! I hate you!" Satoko then ran out of the room. Shion was about to give chase but Rika stopped her.

"I'll go get her," volunteered Rika before she gave chase.

"She…she hates me…" Shion trembled as she started to sob. Mion put her arms around her twin to comfort her. They had just gotten Satoshi back but now this had to happen.

Shin looked at Shion sadly before returning his gaze to Satoshi. A head wound like that would heal but what had been done to Satoshi's mind was not something that could be healed so easily. It was like someone had reprogrammed him.

G-SHOCKER…Just who were they?

"I really messed up, huh?" Shion questioned.

"You had good intentions," Dr. Irie spoke up, "You were trying to spare her feelings."

"I know, but maybe Satoko thinks I didn't tell her because I wanted Satoshi-kun all to myself. I was being selfish," Shion replied.

"Hell is paved in good intentions," Dr. Irie quoted. He looked down at Satoshi's tied down body. "What happened?"

"The same people who gave me my arms and legs took Satoshi. They made him into a cyborg, just like me," Shin answered. "Then he tried to take me back to those people, dead or alive. He chose to kill me."

"Are you okay?" Dr. Irie asked, looking at Shin's bruised forehead.

"I'm never going to head-butt anything else without my helmet if that's what you're referring to," answered Shin. His ears then picked up screaming coming from upstairs. "Rika-chan! Satoko-chan!" He then dashed out of the room and went up the stairs to see what was going on. His friends ran after him to see as well.

Once up on the main floor of the clinic and saw that Rika and Satoko were looking at a dozen strange black-clad man who'd come into the clinic. They wore black bodysuits with white gloves and boots. Their uniforms had a ribcage-like design on the chest and they wore skull masks. Around their waists they wore G-SHOCKER belts. "Get away from them!" Shin shouted as he ran towards Satoko and Rika and pulled them behind him.

The G-SHOCKER Soldiers exchanged looks and then looked at Shin. They reached behind their backs and pulled out what appeared to be steel batons crackled with electricity.

"BLACK 13," one of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers warned, "Surrender yourself and WHITE 14 immediately or we will be forced to use lethal force."

"And now why would I want to do something like that?" Shin replied.

"Get him." The G-SHOCKER Soldiers charged at Shin, swinging their batons at him. He avoided the swings and started to fight back against the gang of G-SHOCKER Soldiers alone.

"Rika-chan! Satoko-chan!" Shin shouted. "Run!" He dodged a blow to his head and retaliated with a punch that sent a G-SHOCKER Soldier flying into the wall. He then caught one of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers by the arm and used a Judo flip to throw him to the ground. He then picked up a discarded baton and used it against the other G-SHOCKER Soldiers. He hit one in the chest, knocking him out with the electrified weapon and then kicked another G-SHOCKER Soldier coming at him from behind.

Mion and Shion both pulled Rika and Satoko away from the fight as the Gaming Club watched. Shin was outnumbered but he was definitely not outmatched by these G-SHOCKER Soldiers. However, he got careless as one of them managed to get close. "Shin-kun, watch out!" Rena shouted. Shin turned and got zapped by an electrified baton, forced to down to his knees by the shock. The rest of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers started to beat him down with their batons. "Stop it! Stop it!" Keiichi held her back. "Keiichi-kun, let me go! We need to help Shin-kun!"

Keiichi knew she was right but Shin would never forgive himself if he allowed them to be harmed. This was his fight, not theirs. They were helpless. These guys weren't like the Yamainu soldiers. These guys were monsters.

Keiichi gritted his teeth and scowled. He looked to Mion who was also scowling. She was supposed to be the leader of their Gaming Club so the safety of her subordinates was her responsibility. Now she was forced to watch helplessly as Shin was being beaten down. Was that what she was? A coward? Hell no!

"We're going to help Shin-chan!" Mion rallied. "Find a weapon!"

"I got mine," said Shion, holding her tazer. Rena also had her trusty cleaver which she carried in her bag at all times.

"Kei-chan, use this," said Mion as she handed Keiichi a broom and she took hold of a mop. "Let's get them!" Mion charged and then used the mop to whack one of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers in the head, hard, and knocking him down. The G-SHOCKER Soldiers turned and were immediately assaulted by Keiichi and Mion. Shion and Rena joined in with their weapons, driving them away from Shin whose clothes were ruined and burnt from all the hits he took from the batons. Mion helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Shin as he tossed away his jacket. "Thanks for helping me."

"Hey, it isn't a problem," smiled Mion.

"Alright, surrender!" one of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers shouted as he was holding Satoko hostage with an electrified baton held close to her face.

"Satoko!" Shion gasped.

"Hey, you let her go!" Keiichi shouted.

"Now no more funny business!" the G-SHOCKER Soldier shouted back. "If you try anything, this little flesh bag is going to get it! Now, drop your weapons! I said drop them!"

The older Gaming Club reluctantly dropped their weapons. The G-SHOCKER Soldier and his comrades all smiled mockingly. It looked like they had won this round. However, they were wrong. All of a sudden they felt themselves being pulled to the ground by an invisible force that made their bodies heavier. The one holding Satoko released her and she backed away as they were being forced onto their hands and knees, struggling against the force pressing down upon them.

"What…what's going…on…?" one of the G-SHOCKER Soldiers tried to speak.

"Nobody hurts my little sister, you understand me." The Gaming Club recognized that voice and looked to see that it was Satoshi with his arm stretched out and his palm pointed at the G-SHOCKER Soldiers.

"Satoshi-kun!" Shion cried happily.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey, girls. Did you miss me?" Satoshi smiled at them. Hanyuu stood next to him.

"Weren't you trying to kill me earlier?" Shin asked warily.

"Yeah, I remember that. Sorry," Satoshi apologized, "But I guess your head-butting made me remember just who I am." He had a bandage around his forehead. "So how about we take care of these guys and send them all running?"

"Now you're talking my language," Shin responded, grinning widely.

That was all the soldiers of G-SHOCKER heard before both augmented teenagers attacked them with such force. They couldn't quite recall just how they got attacked before they went sailing through the air, having smashed through a window and some of the wall behind it before landing heavily on the ground.

Groaning, one such soldier looked up to see Shin and Satoshi leaping from the hole they made and landing on the ground, striding towards the group. One was ready to break some skulls on principle for attempting to harm his friends, but the other had righteous brotherly fury on his side since the soldiers dared try to harm his little sister.

Groaning, the soldier tapped the side of his head, "Backup…we need backup. Ugh, WHITE 14 has gone rogue! I repeat, WHITE 14 has gone rogue!" Shin grabbed him by the front of his uniform and hauled him up face-to-face.

"You go and tell your masters that if G-SHOCKER sets foot in this village again, we'll hunt them down and finish them off ourselves, got it?" Shin threatened. "You understand me?" The G-SHOCKER Soldiers trembled in fear as he stared into the eyes of BLACK 13. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"YES! YES!" the G-SHOCKER Soldier responded before Shin released him. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" The masked soldiers started to get up and flee from the clinic.

"Hmph, cowards," snorted Shin.

**Glomp!**

"Shin-kun!" Rena was hugging him tight.

"Oi! Oi, Rena-chan!" he exclaimed, blushing as the girl hugged him.

**Double Glomp!**

"Nii-nii!"

"Satoshi-kun!"

Satoshi was receiving a double hug from Satoko and Shion. Shion had her arms wrapped around his chest while Satoko had her own arms around his midsection. They really missed him.

"I'm glad everyone is okay," said Dr. Irie, "But what about my clinic?"

"BLACK 13…I mean Shin-san can fix it," said Satoshi.

"Well, I'm good with this kind of stuff but it'll take a lot of work," said Shin. Satoshi gave him a deadpan stare. "What?"

"Shin-san, don't you remember your own powers? You can manipulate time."

"I can?" Shin blinked.

"You really did forget, didn't you? I was told by the Doctor you could manipulate time. That's why G-SHOCKER wants you back."

"When you mean by manipulate time…"

Satoshi finished, "You can reverse time. All you need to do is focus and all the damage done to the clinic would be fixed like it never happened."

"Oh!" Shin realized. "So, how am I supposed to do that?" Satoshi palmed his face.

"Show us Shin-kun! Please?" Rena begged cutely, turning her puppy dog eyes onto maximum. Not only did it serve to distract Satoshi from his annoyed grumblings, but it all but cemented Shin's next actions.

"Um…okay," the augmented teen muttered, caving to the cute eyes in record time.

Stepping forward, Shin eyed the damage done to the clinic with a grimace. He didn't realize that it was that extensive. It looked like someone had shot a cannonball through the wall, one that exploded on impact. Taking a deep breath, Shin concentrated on the secrets his body held. He searched for a sensation like the one he felt when he transformed into his other form, but deeper. Quite frankly he really wanted this power to work since he didn't want to clean up the mess he and Satoshi had made.

The rubble surrounding the wall then started to move as everyone watched. It was everything was going in reverse as the pieces of the wall flew back into the wall and bonded together. It was a reverse explosion as the wall was restored. There was not a single sign of damage. The windows were next and the glass came back together. It was like a fight had never occurred before.

Everyone was stunned speechless and Shin was as well as he stared at his hands. "Woah…"

"See? That's why the Doctor wants you back," said Satoshi, "And now I'm marked as a traitor too. Oh well."

"Don't worry, Satoshi-kun!" Shion told him. "We'll protect you!"

"Yes, Nii-nii!" Satoko beamed. "We can be together again!"

"I doubt that," Satoshi admitted sadly. "Even with Shin's warning, G-SHOCKER is going to send their stronger agents to deal with us. They don't tolerate treachery."

"OK, how do you know so much when you were taken just last night?" asked Shin.

Satoshi tapped his head. "They gave me all the information I would need to function. It's the same information you've forgotten."

"So, do you know anything about my past then?" Shin asked hopefully. Satoshi shook his head.

"No, sorry. I was only given basic information on how to deal with you and bring you back. I don't know the circumstances behind you abandoning G-SHOCKER. All I know is that you made some very powerful people very angry."

"Another dead end…"

* * *

"_So, not only has WHITE 14 gone rogue, he has now allied himself with BLACK 13_," the Doctor said. He was hidden in the shadows of his laboratory and had received a distressing report. BLACK 13, his greatest creation, and WHITE 14, his latest creation, had turned against G-SHOCKER. That would not do. They were weapons and weapons were not meant to have a will of their own. They were only meant to serve their masters. "_Well, it looks like I have to send our elite agents after them then_."

Behind him were thirteen cylindrical glass tubes, each filled with fluid. Floating inside the fluid were human figures. The tubes were connected to machines meant to monitor their condition. The beeps coming in a slow and even pace from said machines indicated that the beings inside the tubes were still alive, if only unconscious.

"_I suppose the outmodes will have their second chance after all._"

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: Now, I know what you're thinking. Why did I do a series reboot with Kamen Rider Showa while it was so good? Well, to tell you the truth it was because I wanted to see if I could do a reboot like they did with Kamen Rider. Remember the movies, **KAMEN RIDER: THE FIRST** and the sequel **KAMEN RIDER: THE NEXT**? I thought to myself what would a retelling of Kamen Rider Showa's origins be like. So, I decided to write this story because I felt inspired.

Now, you may notice the difference in the timeline. The original **KAMEN RIDER SHOWA** series took place a year after the end of **Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai. KAMEN RIDER: ORIGINS **takes place about a month from where the story in the anime ended during summer vacation. I retained Shinichi's amnesia but decided he would use the name 'Shin' which seemed better because of how simple it is. Also, the reason I gave him mechanical limbs is because I like Cyborg from Teen Titans and those mechanical parts seemed awesome! This story just talks about how Shin gets assimilated in life in the village. Unlike KAMEN RIDER SHOWA, he ends up staying with Dr. Irie instead of with Rena but Shin and Rena will become a couple soon enough. She has a crush on him and he returns the feelings, though they haven't gotten to confessing as of yet.

Also, if you noticed, the Kaijin that attacked Shin were a homage to the Kumo-Otoko and Koumori-Otoko Kajin from the original Kamen Rider series. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, if G-SHOCKER had been watching Shin, why did they strike after two weeks? Well, the Doctor of G-SHOCKER is a scientist so he was observing Shin to see what had happened to his creation. He observed his personality which was a stark contrast to what he was like originally. The observation also helped the Doctor find a new subject. He kidnapped Satoshi, brainwashed him, and turned him into a Kaizo Ningen all in one night. Satoshi is made Shin's antithesis and dubbed WHITE 14 as a result.

Now, BLACK 13 and WHITE 14 here will be like the original Double Riders, Ichigo and Nigo, who teamed up to fight against SHOCKER. Can they defeat the evil organization? Also, you may notice the 13 glass tubes in the Doctor's lab. They will come into play soon enough.

Satoshi has information on G-SHOCKER in his head which makes him pretty valuable. It may also be limited since he was recently programmed and had only been sent out. He does have knowledge of Shin's abilities mainly because his main function was to subdue Shin. Unfortunately, Shin proved to be resourceful and hardheaded in both the literal and figurative sense. It was the violent head-butting that scrambled the programming and restored Satoshi back to normal. However, Satoshi is now a cyborg though not an externally physically obvious one compared to Shin who has mechanical arms and legs (which I still think are cool!).

Therefore, as a final word, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for looking over, adding details and generally being a great help in my production of Kamen Rider fanfics.


End file.
